pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey's Glameow (PT)
Glameow is a Pokémon owned by Zoey. It is her first revealed Pokémon, and her starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt In Vs. Sneasel, Glameow appeared and got in a scuffle with Ian's Piplup. In Vs. Glameow, Glameow returned a headband to Dawn. It was Zoey's choice in the battle round of the Jubilife Contest. It battled Dawn's Ponyta first, and was able to overpower and outmaneuver it at every instance, allowing Glameow to knock Ponyta out. It battled Jessilina's Carnivine in the finals, getting a similar result. This won Zoey the contest. In Vs. Buizel, Glameow is chosen to battle a wild Buizel that Zoey had fished out of the river. The Buizel was strong, relentlessly attacking leaving Glameow little time to counter attack. Buizel eventually strikes Glameow with Sonic Boom, defeating it. In Vs. Kricketune and Roselia, Glameow performed with Shellos in the performance round of the Hearthome contest. They had a strong appeal that moved them onto the battle round. Glameow and Shellos battled Nando's Kricketune and Roselia in the finals. Glameow is revealed to be Female in this battle, and they are defeated, causing Zoey to lose the match. In Vs. Wartortle, Glameow battled Brendan's Spinda in the Wallace Cup. Glameow was originally immune to Teeter Dance thanks to her Own Tempo ability, and weakened Spinda with Captivate. Once Spinda got going, however, she was unable to land a combination, and is injured heavily by Thrash. Glameow loses, eliminating Zoey from the contest. In Slick Start on the Ice, Glameow makes a brief appearance. Zoey reveals that Glameow originally lived on Hayley's Ranch, and Hayley cared for it until Zoey became a trainer. In Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon, Glameow teamed up with Mismagius in the Grand Festival. The two easily win a battle and advance Zoey onto the next round. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Glameow and Gallade battle against Dawn's Flaaffy and Rapidash in the Grand Festival. Glameow distorts Flaaffy with her new Fake Out, and spends the match tearing through Cotton Guard and blocking Dawn's combos. As she goes for the finishing blow, time runs out. Zoey has more points, giving her the win. In Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny, Glameow and Gastrodon battle against Jessilina's Seviper and Carnivine in the Grand Festival. The two perform several powerful combos, overwhelming Jessilina's team. They score higher and move onto the finals. Personality Glameow has been shown to be a calm and collected Pokémon, almost always seen at Zoey's side. It can become annoyed, however, such as when Piplup instigated a scuffle. It gets over it pretty quickly, not holding a grudge against Piplup. Like many cat Pokémon, it hates water. When it was hit by a Water Gun, it was distressed from being soaked. Known Moves Trivia * Despite the series Glameow debuted in has move pools based off Gen VII games, it still knows Iron Tail. That is because moves from Gen VI move tutors are still included. ** The move tutor moves were included specifically so Glameow could know Iron Tail. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Zoey's Pokemon (PT)